


Just Believe

by Zoa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Ben and Poe are old war buddies, Ben's POV, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Miracle on 34th Street AU, Post-World War II, Rey's POV, ben is a good dad, ben is a single dad, but i apparently can't get away without some of Rey, but not a lot, just thought i should put the warning up there, just toothy sweetness, mostly Ben, questioning their sanity, reylo au, there is some discussion of calling a person crazy, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: New York City, November 1947: Ben Solo is the no nonsense event director for Skywalker Department Stores, the family business, which hosts an annual Thanksgiving Day Parade. But after the Santa Claus he hired is found drunk Ben has to employ a new one on the spot named Kris Kringle, which sets off a chain of events Ben couldn’t possibly imagine and leads him to love and renewed faith.





	1. The Parade

Between the music, the shouting of hundreds of unruly parade goers, and the incessant questions from parade participants Ben Solo was fairly certain he was going to go deaf or crazy, possibly both. The Skywalker Department Stores annual Thanksgiving Day Parade was about to commence and Ben was stuck in between one of the high school bands and the clown motorcade fielding a volley of questions from every side. In the background came the music from all the other bands and groups taking part in the event.

It was utter chaos.

Possibly more so than the warfront.

Ben groaned when another teenage girl approached him looking for her place. Hadn’t their organizers told them? He had provided plenty of instruction and detailed maps to prevent just this sort of thing. Idiots.

He hated this time of year. Particularly this parade. As the event director for Skywalker Stores it was unavoidable but all the same, he hated it. But every year he made sure to make it the best damned parade New York ever saw. That meant he had to deal with a multitude of incompetent people and the consequences of said incompetence. Including lost girls who didn’t know where they needed to be.

He checked his clipboard and then pointed to his left. “Over there, three floats down.” The girl immediately flounced off to find her position, leaving Ben a moment of peace.

Which was destined to be short lived, for at that moment the parade’s co-organizer, Ben’s subordinate, and general pain in the ass Peter ‘Poe’ Dameron came rolling up in one of the company jeeps.

“Benny, you may want to head over to the Santa float. We’ve got a problem.” Came the man’s unwelcome announcement. Dameron’s brown hat was pushed back, displaying his expressive brown eyes surrounded by errant black curls. He wore no overcoat, causing Ben to wonder if the man had iron skin, because it had to be 20 degrees that morning.

“I’ve told you not to call me Benny.” Ben snapped and checked the clipboard. “What’s wrong with Santa?”

“He’s three sheets to the wind.” Poe replied wryly. “Reminds me of that night in Hawaii… you remember-?”

“Alright! Don’t go into that again. Just take me to the problem” Ben interrupted the potentially embarrassing reminiscence as he climbed into the jeep. Poe had been in Ben’s unit during the war and the two had, against the odds and opposite personalities, become close. After the war Ben had gotten Poe a job at Skywalker Stores and the rest was history.

“Yes sir.” Poe chuckled as he set the jeep in gear and drove off to the end of the parade line. There, at the foot of the Santa float, were two older men, arguing in what Ben would have considered a comedic fashion had he not been livid. One was Ben’s Santa and he was less arguing than slurring random words and lying prone on the edge of the float.

The other man was in a dark overcoat and shaking a can at Ben’s Santa. “You are a disgrace to the suit!” The gentleman exclaimed.

Poe parked and grinned at Ben. “There ya go, Benny. Only on parade day.”

Ben grimaced and jumped out of the jeep without responding. He strode over to the scene and inserted himself between the two men. 

“Hold up. What’s going on?” He directed the question to the sober man. It briefly crossed Ben’s mind that the man was exactly the picture of good ol’ Saint Nick. But an angry one.

“This man is a disgrace and should not be allowed to portray myself in this way!” The old man was indignant. “He is intoxicated!” He jabbed his cane at the prone Santa.

Ben looked at the man he had hired wearily, who grinned up at him and burped. This man hadn’t been his first choice, but the usual Santa had decided to take that year off last minute and Ben was forced to hire a new one on short notice.

“What is this, Richard?” Ben grabbed the bottle and took a whiff, immediately wrinkling his nose as the strong alcohol burnt his nostrils. “C’mon. You know you can’t do this!”

The drunk man gazed dazedly up at his boss. “A man’s gotta do something to keep warm.” He said sagely.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Poe get over here!” He shouted over his shoulder. A couple of young acrobats who were passing by jumped at the sudden sound of Ben’s deep voice bellowing across the asphalt and scurried away when they caught the fierce look on his face. When Poe reached his side Ben grabbed his arm. “Get someone to get this man out of here and find me a new Santa.” It was taking all of his restraint not to completely lose his temper and drag the inebriated Santa away himself.

“Okay, boss, but where are we gonna find one at such short notice?” Poe gestured to a couple of technicians who hurried over and took charge of the prone Richard.

“I don’t know!” Ben exclaimed helplessly. He looked around and his eyes fell on the man with the cane, who looked so much like Santa. “Hey, would you mind…?”

The man’s eyes widened under his black bowler and he shook his head. “Oh no, I couldn’t! It wouldn’t do!”

“Please? I’m desperate here.” Ben heard the music blare from the front of the parade, alerting that the procession was about to move.

The old man’s eyes moved to the front of the parade. The crowd could just be seen amidst the slowly moving floats; many children stood at the front, eyes wide with wonder and excitement, standing on tiptoe to be the first to glimpse Santa.

“Oh, well, we mustn’t disappointment the children. I’ll do it!” He looked at Ben and tapped his cane decidedly against the asphalt. Ben breathed a sigh of relief.

“Poe, go get that suit from Richard.” He ordered but Poe had already moved off to do just that.

“On it, boss!”

Ben turned back to his impromptu savior. “I’m sorry, I should introduce myself. I’m Ben Solo, the parade director.”

The old man smiled in the warmest way, a way which seemed to reach Ben’s heart. “Kris.” He replied in turn.

Not ten minutes later Kris was suited up and waving to children as the float - sleigh, reindeer, and snow-covered housetop - drifted past the crowds gathered along the parade route. Ben looked on from the jeep with Poe, who was laughing gleefully at the Santa drama.

“Look at him,” he said, pointing to Kris, “he’s great! Probably the best Santa we’ve ever had!”

Ben considered this for a moment and then nodded slowly. “You know, I hate to say this - it really hurts me deep down - but you might be right, Poe.”

Poe started off on some rant about always being right but no one ever listened and Ben, uncaringly proving Poe’s point, ignored him. He watched Kris and the children who stared adoringly at him. He had never seen such happy faces. For a moment he almost believed Kris might have been Santa, but shook that nonsense away. There was no such thing and the parents who encouraged their children to believe it were nothing more than fools. Fools that had a checkbook and spent it on toys at the Skywalker stores, directed there by the very Santa from the parade.

That’s all Santa was. A marketing tool.

That’s all.

* * *

“Oh my! Look Ami! There’s a proper giant!” Rey pointed excitedly at a balloon of a baseball hero that was easily the size of a small ship.

“Giants don’t exist, Ms. Johnson.” The prim reply came from the little girl sitting beside Rey on the window seat. The girl’s brown eyes gazed down at the parade with curiosity, but not wonder, and Rey marveled at how a child could have such an apathetic view of the world.

“What do you mean giants don’t exist? Haven’t you heard any of the Jack stories?” Rey countered. But Ami simply turned to Rey and blinked.

“Jack who?”

Rey, taken aback, fumbled for a moment. That Ben Solo really hadn’t told his daughter any fairy tales? She would have something to say to him, if she ever saw him again. They had only met once, and that was a brief ‘hello’ in the hallway as he rushed out to work, his head bent as he stared at the paper in his hands. It was familiar sight for Rey, a lawyer who often saw identical figures rushing about New York’s courthouses.

“Jack who? You know, Jack. Jack and the Beanstalk?” Rey grasped for the most familiar tale she could think of.

“Oh.” Ami nodded wisely. “Yes, I’ve heard of those. They’re fairy tales. Father says they’re just nonsense, originally used to scare little children into behaving. They’re not real, Ms. Johnson.” Ami turned once again to the parade.

Rey fell silent, unsure of how to continue the conversation. It was an easy silence, though. Rey and Ami had developed a friendship since Rey had moved into the apartment across from the Solo’s. Rey had bumped into Ami and Barbara (shortened to BB), the Solo’s housekeeper, at the elevator and had been invited to lunch with them as a welcoming. The three had a lovely conversation and Rey had immediately taken to Ami. The little girl was intelligent beyond her eight years and always had something to say about everything. Rey had found it a little difficult to connect at first because Ami was so different from any other little girl Rey had known, or how Rey was herself at that age. Pragmatic and realistic was not how Rey usually described eight-year-old children but that was how Ami was. By Barbara’s accounts Ami took after her father, in personality as well as looks.

“This Santa is much better than last year’s.” Ami commented, breaking Rey from her thoughts. She looked out the window and saw the final float. It was very well done; whimsical with the just the right amount of holiday decoration. The Santa was doing an excellent job, interacting with the children and stroking his beard just so. Rey smiled.

“He is very good. I don’t have a reference for last year, but this one is very good.”

“Thank you.” The baritone voice from just behind the girls made Rey jump. She turned quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Ben Solo. Ami jumped off the window seat and rushed to embrace her father, who knelt to catch his daughter in his arms. Rey glanced back at the window, suddenly embarrassed. They had never had a proper introduction and here she was with his daughter in her apartment.

“I hope you don’t mind that Ami was over here,” she began. “My apartment is right over the parade route and I thought Ami would like to see it.”

“I don’t mind, Ms. Johnson.” Ben offered a light smile. “In fact I appreciate it.”

Rey blushed and waved a hand dismissively. He was very different than she had expected, not just in attitude but also looks. Their quick first meeting had done a disservice to his stature, which was imposing to say the least. While Rey was not short by any means, he easily towered over her, and made his daughter look like the proverbial Jack before the giant. His features were also surprising. Deep brown eyes - echoed in his daughter - were set into a pleasantly patrician face, covered in beauty marks, the plumpest lips Rey had ever seen on a man, and dark hair that was cut just a little longer than the trend but styled impeccably to just hide his ears, which were adorable, in Rey’s opinion. Not even the scar that ran down the right side of his face only to disappear beneath his shirt collar could distract from his other features.

He was, in short, the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Which left Rey embarrassingly speechless.

“Daddy, can Ms. Johnson join us for Thanksgiving dinner?” Ami’s little voice piped up and saved the group from the awkward silence that was inevitable. Her father’s brows went up in surprise but then he smiled and Rey’s heart beat faster.

“I think BB could manage an extra place. Ms. Johnson,” he looked at Rey and she felt sure everyone could hear her drumming heart now, “would you care to join us? Unless you have other pla-?” He was uncertain and Rey hurried to assure him, speaking over him in the effort.

“I don’t have plans!”

“Oh.” Ben Solo blinked. “Then you can join us?”

She pressed her lips together, her blush deepening to what she could only imagine was a horrifying color. “That was terribly rude of me. But yes, I would love to join you. For dinner. Join you for dinner.”

She berated herself inwardly. She was a lawyer for crying out loud and trained in the oratory arts, but one look from this man left her stammering. Ridiculous. He didn’t seem to notice or care, however, because he smiled again.

“Dinner’s at six. We’ll see you then. Say thank you, Ami.”

Ami turned dutifully to Rey. “Thank you, Ms. Johnson for the lovely morning. I’m looking forward to dinner.”

Rey smiled fondly at the little girl and all the nerves over meeting Ben Solo melted away.

“You’re very welcome, Ami. So am I.” She turned her smile to Ami’s father and unless it was a trick of the light saw his lovely ears turn pink.

With that Ben turned to leave and Ami followed, but as Rey watched them disappear into their apartment, Ami looked over her little shoulder and winked at her. Puzzled, Rey stood dumbfounded staring at the Solo’s now closed door.

What was that about?


	2. The Perfect Santa

Ben struggled through the crowds amidst the bright lights, Christmas trees, and against the (in his opinion) too loud Christmas jingles that resonated throughout the store. No corner of Skywalker’s was not covered in tinsel, no station unadorned by ribbon. Years ago Ben would have loved it. Now it was just a necessary part of ensuring the store was frequented by holiday shoppers, the magic a mere memory.

He steeled himself not to snap at the next person who ran into him as he maneuvered through the crowd in the Skywalker flagship store. The sales the day after Thanksgiving were in full swing and the shoppers had not even waited to let the turkey settle in their stomachs before hitting the store. He was jostled and glared at multiple times by men and women who most likely considered his broad frame an unnecessary obstacle in their search for the perfect gift. 

The quiet he encountered upon entering the employee-only section of the store allowed him a moment of peace, a welcome contrast to the chaos which ran just on the other side of the door through which he had entered.

“It’s just a month.” He reminded himself as he made for the elevator to the executive offices. “Christmas only lasts a month.”

Ben liked Christmas, or, he did at one time. After enduring three Christmases in the war-torn Pacific and having his heartbroken in the cruelest way a soldier could imagine, the message of Christmas had gotten lost in translation over the years. He celebrated it, of course; Ami loved it. Ben’s parents always went beyond for their granddaughter, giving her everything she could ever want, which Ben appreciated. While he didn’t always get along with his parents, particularly his father, Ami adored them and he strove to keep the tentative peace for his daughter’s sake.

Han Solo was a retired Army general for the Air Corps, in which he had served during the war and retired from soon after. It had been a point of contention - not the only one - between he and his son that Ben had decided on joining the Marines rather than the Army, but Ben had been resolute in following after his maternal grandfather’s footsteps.

His mother, Leia Organa-Solo, was the CEO of Skywalker Stores, a position she had inherited from her father, and he saw her nearly everyday, and this day was no different. Ben was headed to her office to discuss the new Santa, specifically whether or not the store would hire him for the rest of the season, and the other events he needed to schedule.

“Hello, Ben. She’s waiting for you, so go on in.” Kay Connix, his mother’s secretary, greeted him cheerfully. The blonde woman was the most competent assistant his mother had ever had and Ben, for his part, liked her too.

“Thanks, Kay.” He murmured as he pressed forward into his mother’s office.

The older woman was sitting at her desk bent over some papers, as usual. Statistics on the other Skywalker stores throughout the country, it looked like, though Ben couldn’t tell much from his position. When Ben walked in she looked up, glasses perched on the tip of her nose, and smiled.

“Ben! Right on time. I invited Poe, as well, but I know better by now than to think he’d make it. That man should have stayed in the Navy.” She said with no venom and gestured with her right hand to the chair on the other side of her desk. “Sit. I’m very excited about this new Santa. How ever did you find him?”

Ben shrugged as he took the seat, unbuttoning his jacket automatically as he did. “He sort of just appeared. Our old Santa was drunk off his ass-” his mother eyed him and Ben rolled his eyes. She didn’t like it when he swore. “Sorry. Intoxicated beyond usefulness. But Kris was right there. I asked and he said yes.”

“It’s incredibly fortunate he did. Early indications are that he’s incredibly popular among our customers. We’ve had nothing but compliments all morning. In fact, I think he’s the best one yet.”

“Ami thought the same thing.” Ben replied thoughtfully.

Leia smiled fondly. “Just another sign she gets most of her intelligence from her grandma. Your father and I will be seeing the two of you for dinner this week? I haven’t seen my granddaughter in ages.” In reality it had been less than a week, but in a grandmother’s eyes that may as well have been an eternity.

“Yes, we’ll be there.”

“Good. Now, let’s discuss this week’s events. Thanksgiving was such a rush I haven’t had a lot of time to think...” Leia started to go into what she wanted to see happen in the store but Ben started to zone out and, his mother having cleared the way, his thoughts moved to Thanksgiving.

Specifically, thoughts about his beautiful neighbor.

About Rey and her smile; how she enjoyed every single bit of food BB prepared, leaving no crumbs on her plate; her intelligence and humility; how she got on with Ami.

When Ami’s mother left them Ben did not consider entering into another relationship again. He wouldn’t put Ami nor himself through more heartbreak. It had been five years of just them and frankly he had gotten used to it. His job and taking care of Ami were the only things that mattered. He didn’t go out to meet women, even when Poe insisted he should, or when Leia argued Ami needed a mother. Ben couldn’t just bring home some random woman for Ami. Besides, she was fine with just him. They were both fine with just each other.

But then he saw Ami with Rey.

They got so wonderfully, as if there had been some instant connection between the two of them. Ben could tell Rey cared deeply for Ami, and Ami seemed to have developed an affection for Rey in turn.

If - a big if - Ben decided to pursue a relationship with anyone, he needed someone who loved Ami more than anything, more than they would love Ben. He needed someone sensible and stable.

Rey seemed to be those things.

“Ben?” Leia’s voice broke through his thoughts and he started in his chair. “Did you hear a word I just said?”

“Uh,” Ben stammered and tried to recall the last thing he had heard. “Something about getting promos out for Santa?”

Leia narrowed her eyes. “Yes. You don’t look well. Have you eaten?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’ve eaten. Is that all you wanted to discuss, mother? The promotions for the week?” He had checked his watch and wanted to be done with this conversation. BB was dropping Ami off in order to get some shopping done and he needed to meet them.

“Yes, that’s all. I’ll have Kay send you the rest of the details.” His mother shook her head. “I know you’re itching to go. Get out of here.”

Ben made his way back to the elevator after bidding his mother goodbye and soon found himself back on the main floor of the store, crushed once again by the unstoppable wave of holiday shoppers. He steered his way through the crowd toward the display where Santa was set up to receive visits. BB would be waiting with Ami near the entrance.

At least, that’s what Ben had expected to see. What he didn’t expect was for his daughter to be sitting on Kris’ lap as if she were any other child needing to shout their Christmas list in Santa’s ears.

He stopped mid stride and stared. Rey was there, positioned just to the side, where the parent usually stood, watching Ami and Kris with a smile. Ben’s heart constricted at the scene; it was something out of a dream. But the feeling didn’t last long. Reality returned and anger filled the space where warmth had been only moments before. He clenched his jaw and stalked toward the display, a scolding prepared in his mind for Rey. Apparently she wasn’t as grounded as he had thought.

As he approached the display he plastered a polite smile on his face.

“Ms. Johnson, Ami. What are you doing here?”

“Ben! How nice to see you! I’ve just been having a wonderful chat with your daughter! What a bright girl!” Kris piped up and grinned broadly through his bushy white beard at Ami.

“That’s nice, Kris, thank you.” Ben forced out. His stomach was in knots. He liked Kris, he really did, but he didn’t like Ami being in that atmosphere. It was too cloying, too much fairy tale not enough reality. “Ami, could you please go sit by the playpen? I’m sure we’ve taken up enough of Kris’ time. The other children need their turn. And I need a word with Ms. Johnson.”

Ami nodded and turned to Kris. “Thank you for speaking with me, Mr. Kringle.” She said politely and pride shot through Ben. Kris smiled kindly at the little girl.

“Of course, Ms. Solo. I do hope we meet again.”

Then Ami diligently followed her father’s instructions while Ben led Rey aside, just out of earshot of his daughter. He didn’t miss that Ami continued to watch Kris interact with the other children and it burned him. He no longer bothered to disguise his irritation when he brought his eyes back to Rey.

She met his gaze with a bright smile that quickly diminished when they saw his expression. He didn’t enjoy the feeling that he was the reason she had stopped smiling, a ridiculous emotion since he barely knew her, but he reminded himself she had overstepped her bounds.

“What are you doing, Ms. Johnson?” He snapped. Rey’s raised eyebrow cowed him, but only a little. He knew he was justified.

“Since BB needed to go to the market, I offered to bring Ami here. It’s in the opposite direction of the market and I didn’t mind.” She replied calmly, in much the same tone she used in the courtroom, or so Ben imagined.

“I appreciate that, Ms. Johnson. What I don’t appreciate is you turning my daughter’s head by taking her to see Santa.” Ben’s harsh tone was unnecessary but valid. Rey, however, did not appear in the least bit chastised.

“I hardly think I turned her head, Mr. Solo.” She replied with a scoff. “I just thought it would be nice for her to tell Santa her wishlist. It’s perfectly harmless.”

“It’s not harmless!” Ben retorted sharply. “It’s a waste of time and I have tried my hardest to raise Ami in a way that she would not fall victim to such ridiculous intangibles. It’s for her own protection.”

He took a deep breath to calm his erratic heart. He couldn’t go into all the reasons why and risk opening old wounds nor did he feel he had to justify his motives. Rey was frowning at him, concern in her expression, and Ben softened almost instantly.

“You’ve been very kind to my daughter, Ms. Johnson.” Ben added quietly, his initial displeasure dissipating into weariness. “And she is very fond of you. I don’t want to jeopardize that, but Ami is my responsibility and I raise her as I see fit. I ask that you respect that.”

To his immense relief Rey nodded and though she didn’t smile her face eased into understanding.

“Of course, Mr. Solo. I’m sorry.”

“Ben.”

Her eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You can call me Ben. I should have said as much at dinner last night.”

“Oh.” Rey chewed her bottom lip - a motion which drew Ben’s gaze to her pretty mouth and his brain into free fall - before breaking into a wide smile which sent his already palpitating pulse into hysterics. “Then you can call me Rey… Ben.”

*

Unknown to her father and Rey at that moment, Ami was watching a scene unfold at the Santa display which threw all the things her father had taught her into doubt.

Kris had a little Dutch girl on his lap, an orphan of the war. Ami heard the girl’s adopted mother say she didn’t speak any English, that Santa wouldn’t be able to speak Dutch, but that the little girl knew he was Santa and that it didn’t matter, he would understand her anyway.

Mere seconds afterward Kris was conversing with the little girl in fluent Dutch and they sang a Netherlands Christmas song together in her native language. Ami watched in awe.

Maybe the kind old man really was Santa.

*****

Never in his wildest thoughts did Ben Solo ever consider that his own daughter, who he had raised to be thoughtful and rational, would say to him the following sentence:  


“Father, I think Mr. Kringle really is Santa Claus.”

They were sitting in Ben’s office a short time after Rey had departed the store. The three had spent the afternoon together going through all the new displays. Ami had been excited to show Rey her family’s store and Ben had brushed off his responsibilities onto Poe (much to his friend’s chagrin - though when he saw Rey he winked at Ben and ran off) in order to stay with them.

Now Ben was finishing up the things that Poe couldn’t do but it wouldn’t be long before he and Ami could go home. She was often in the office anyway after school to wait for him, and usually sat quietly to study or read on the bench he had provided for her use on such occasions.

Today, though, was apparently different and he couldn’t help feeling resentful at Rey for this new development as he sat beside his daughter on the bench, discussing whether or not Santa was real.

“Of course he’s not Santa Claus, Ami.” Ben replied sternly. “Santa Claus doesn’t exist. He’s just a kind old man who looks like the advertisements, and that’s probably only for the season.”

Ami pressed her lips together and her expression was thoughtful. Ben knew that look. That meant she didn’t quite agree with him.

And she didn’t. “But he has a real beard, father. All of the other ones had fake beards. It’s long and bushy, and he couldn’t have grown it just for December.”

“Ami, you know that’s not a good enough reason.”

“I know, father, by itself.” She agreed primly and Ben repressed a smile. It would do no good to encourage this behavior. “But when he spoke Dutch to that girl…”

“Ami!” Ben rubbed his hands over his face. “I can speak French but that doesn’t make me Joan of Arc! Listen,” he gave his daughter a serious look, “if I bring Kris in here and he tells you who he really is would you drop this?”

Ami looked a little petulant but she nodded.

“Good.” Ben kissed the top of her head and moved to his desk, where he picked up his office phone and called down to the locker rooms where he knew Kris would be checking out of work. He asked the manager down there to instruct Kris to come to Ben’s office and after a few minutes the man himself appeared, still in his red, gold trimmed Santa suit, hat and gloves included. Ben frowned. That wasn’t the store’s suit.

“Mr. Solo how good to see you.” Kris exclaimed jovially. “What can I do for you.”

“Hey, Kris.” Ben walked back over to Ami and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve already met my daughter, Ami.”

Kris grinned at Ami and extended his hand for her to take. “Of course! Such a bright girl for one so young. Let me guess… nine?”

“Eight.” Ami corrected politely. “And thank you very much.”

“What school do you go to?” Kris asked kindly.

“Naboo Elementary. It’s a progressive school.”

“Ah, a progressive school.” Kris chuckled. “That’s very nice. What do they have you reading?”

“ _Pride and Prejudice_.”

Kris was about to comment when Ben interjected, a little taken aback by the conversation. Kris and Ami were getting along as if Kris had been there all of Ami’s life.

“Uh, Kris,” Ben cleared his throat. “I asked you up here because I would like you to explain to Ami about Santa Claus. You know, the truth. That you’re not actually Santa.”

Kris blinked a few times and Ben realized the older man was surprised. “Oh, but I am Santa Claus. I bet you like to write.” He addressed Ami.

“You don’t have to pretend on Ami’s account,” Ben declared hastily. “She’s a smart girl and is already aware that Santa is a myth.”

At that Kris laughed. “Well then I suppose I shouldn’t be standing here, should I?” He returned his focus to Ami and left Ben exasperated.

“Could you at least tell her your real name?” Ben persisted. “It’s not Kris Kringle.”

“Oh but it is.” Kris insisted in the same patient tone with which he had been speaking to Ben since entering the room.

Feeling like he was going around in circles Ben gave up asking questions and instead stalked to his desk and pulled out Kris’ personnel card. Kris’ real name and permanent address would be there and Ben could end all of this.

“I should have done this in the first place,” he muttered as Kris and Ami continued their conversation. “Let’s see… there it is… Name: Kris- No.” Ben glanced up at Kris and back to the card in disbelief.

There, before his very eyes in bold type-print the card was: **Kris Kringle**.

And to make a ridiculous situation absolutely ludicrous the next of kin section read: **Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen**.

Oh this was not good.

*****

A week later the store’s sales were booming. Kris had instigated a campaign, quite accidentally but one which Leia loved, in which store employees redirected customers to different department stores should Skywalker’s not having the item the customer wanted. It was immensely popular and gave Skywalker Stores the reputation of a goodwill company that cared more for the customer than profit, which led people to the institution in droves.

It had only taken a day for the city newspapers to catch on and Kris and Leia were on the front page of the _New York Times_ the next morning.

“KRIS KRINGLE BRINGS KRISTMAS MAGIC TO SKYWALKER STORES”

_Cute_ , Ben had thought wryly when he saw the headline. At least it would bring more holiday revenue.

All the while Kris maintained that he was actually Santa.

Ben liked Kris; but there was a fine line between method acting and actually believing yourself to be the character.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Ben remarked to Poe as they sat in Ben’s office the day the the _Times_ spread was published. Ben was at his desk and Poe sat on the bench against the wall near the door. “A person that deep in a delusion can’t be safe.” Ben continued.

Poe shrugged. “I agree. But what can we do about it?”

“As much as I hate him, I think Hux could be useful here.” Ben grimaced.

“Hey, I thought you liked the old man! Why send him to that asshole?” Poe pulled a silver cigarette case out of the inside pocket of his jacket. He tapped a cigarette on the lid before placing it in his mouth.   
  
Ben frowned as his friend lit the cigarette. “I do like Kris but he needs to be evaluated to make sure he’s not completely insane. I thought you quit smoking?” He hadn’t seen Poe smoke since Leia had berated him for doing so in front of her six months ago. She hated the habit, claiming it was unhealthy and impolite.

“I did.” Poe replied flatly, taking a puff. “And then I didn’t. Don’t tell your mother.”

“I won’t have to. She’ll smell it on you before I would ever get the chance.” Ben snorted. “Anyway. I can’t stand Hux as much as the next guy, but he’s the company’s psychiatric evaluator. He can at least let us know if we’ve got a problem.”

Armitage Hux, in Ben’s opinion, was the most self-righteous, arrogant prick he had ever met and only barely competent at his job, but in this case he would have to do. If Ben tried to send Kris to an actual psychologist he would never hear the end of it from Leia.

Poe sighed out a long puff of smoke and stood. “Alright. But if he tells you Kris has a list of complexes, I would get a second opinion.”

“Suggestion noted.” Ben replied wryly. “And don’t smoke in my office again. My mother will think I’m doing it.”

Poe stood to attention and saluted with dumb grin on his face before taking himself and his offending cigarette out of Ben’s office.

“Little shit.” Ben muttered with more humor than venom. “Now for the big shit.” He grumbled as he dialed Hux from his office phone.

After a brief and uncomfortable conversation with the would-be psychologist (Hux didn’t have a degree, only a certificate that fulfilled the limited requirements for his job) Kris had an appointment.

If Kris could pass Hux’s tests, even barely, Ben would be satisfied.

*****

Hux appeared in Ben’s office a day later with an even more sour expression on his face than usual. To Ben the redhead perennially looked like one of Dickens’ ghosts from _A Christmas Carol_ but that day he resembled an angry gnome. It was somewhat fanciful thinking which Ben didn’t usually indulge in. Maybe Kris was rubbing off on him.

“What can I do for you, Hux?” Ben sighed heavily. He knew why the man was there but dreaded the conversation.

“Mr. Kringle has a textbook case of self-aggrandizing delusions and should be terminated immediately.” Hux did not mince his words and said them almost gleefully.

Ben leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. The diagnosis was what he expected but the last thing he wanted to hear. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” Hux’s whiny voice sounded offended. “If you don’t trust my abilities why even send him to me, Solo?”

Ben worked his jaw, a tic that developed during the war when his irritation spiked. “I don’t know, Hux. I really don’t. Thank you for your time. I’ll take care of it.”

From the expression on Hux’s face it looked like he wanted to say something else, probably an insult, but Ben gave him a warning glare and was gratified to see it worked. Hux snapped a curt goodbye and left with an annoyed flourish.

_Dramatic prick._ Ben thought savagely.

Now the hard part. Telling Kris he was fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all catch the quotes from the movie? They're some of my favorites. ;)
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen Miracle on 34th Street (the original), look up some of Edwin Gwynn's scenes and you'll see how I imagine Kris. I hope I capture him pretty well, but at least you'll have a baseline reference. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Dinner at the Solo's

Kris arrived at Ben’s office with his usual cheerful smile and Ben’s stomach dropped. He liked the old man very much which only made what came next more difficult. 

“Ben, my boy, how are you?” Kris exclaimed as he walked in. He was wearing the Santa suit, his own suit Ben had been told, sans hat. 

“Fine, Kris, thanks. Um, please take a seat. I need to discuss something with you.” Ben picked up a pen and fiddled with it nervously as Kris settled himself into a chair on the opposite side of Ben’s desk. Ben adjusted his seat and leaned his elbows on his desk but then removed them. He had fired people before but he had never been guilty or anxious about it. He was cold and honest about the reasons why someone was fired, garnering the reputation as a heartless bastard, but his method kept responsible, competent employees in the store. 

This time, however, was different. 

As he looked at Kris’ smiling, expectant face Ben realized he could be neither cold nor honest.

“Uh, Kris, I’m afraid… I hate to say this, but we have to let you go.” Ben struggled to prevent the wince he felt building in his face. Kris’ frowned in confusion. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked and Ben groaned inwardly. “I had thought things were going so splendidly.”

“No. Nothing wrong at all. We… we were contacted by our old Santa, who’s in town again, and he wanted to know if we had a position for him. For old times sake we thought we would offer him a job. This was temporary for you anyway, right? You understand.” Ben hoped desperately Kris wouldn’t question the reason further, as it was a complete lie. 

Kris’ expression lightened. “Ah, I see. Of course I understand.” He stood and offered his hand to Ben. “It was such a pleasure to meet you Ben, and Ami. Give her my best.” 

The lump in Ben’s stomach grew to a considerable size. “You too, Kris. Of course you’ll get the best reference from me.”

“I appreciate it, Ben. I do very much, but I doubt I’ll need it. I must be getting back home anyway. The reindeer will be missing me.” Kris chuckled and lumbered out of the office. 

At least Ben’s common sense was justified even though every other part of him recoiled at what he’d done. 

*****

Ben received a call from his mother later that same day that did nothing to settle his insides. 

“The mayor wants to give Kris the key to the city at City Hall’s tree lighting ceremony!” She exclaimed into the phone, loud enough Ben had to pull away the receiver away from his ear. “Isn’t it wonderful Ben? This will be amazing for the store! Even better than the  _ Times  _ piece! Ben? Hello?” 

The silence Leia heard was Ben staring at the door of his office dumbly as his mother’s announcement whirled through his mind. The mayor? Of New York City? He thought he could get away with hiring a new Santa and leave his mother none the wiser, but this threw a wrench in those plans. 

“Ben are you alright?” Leia’s tone was concerned and Ben broke from his panic-induced trance. 

“Does it have to be Kris?” He croaked. 

“What? Of course it does! What’s wrong with Kris?”

Ben closed his eyes and prepared himself for the onslaught that was to come. “I fired him.” 

“You. Did. What?” Leia’s voice was dangerously low, the same timbre reserved for Ben’s worst behavior as a child. 

“He’s insane! He thinks he really is Santa Claus, Mother!” Ben cried defensively into his phone. That was a mercy. At least they weren't face to face. Leia may have been tiny but despite that she was the most intimidating woman alive. “I sent him to Hux and he said-”

“Hux? Hux? You sent Kris to that quack?” Leia sputtered an obscenity that Ben wasn’t aware she knew. 

“Mother!”

“Don’t you ‘mother’ me! You get Kris back this instant. I don’t care if he thinks he’s the King of England. He’s been the best thing this store has had in a long time and I want him back. Do it.” With that she hung up. 

Ben gingerly placed his phone back into its cradle and then hid his face in his hands with a groan. 

What a spectacular mess he had landed in. 

*****

Despite fears that Kris would be too angry to even consider returning to the store, Kris was more than happy to com back, even after Ben’s shoddy explanation as to why the other Santa changed his mind (something about bad weather - Ben forgot it the moment after he said it). His mother suggested that Ben, to further make up for the mistake, invite Kris to dinner with their family the next day. Although reticent, Ben understood the necessity. Leia was ever the diplomat and it was possible Kris needed a bit more pacification; Leia would most likely use the meeting with the mayor to schmooze the old man a little.

When Ben arrived home that night he had a massive headache from the stress of the day. The only thing he wanted to do was have dinner and seat down with a stiff drink. Ami would read or practice her piano in the living room and he could sit and relax. 

What met him as he entered the apartment, however, was laughter. That wasn’t necessarily unusual, but Ami’s familiar giggles were joined by a boisterous laugh - the warmest sound Ben had ever heard, like sunshine in June. He removed his hat and coat automatically, hanging them on the freestanding rack next to the door, and placed his briefcase on the floor. He moved toward the living room and stopped short of entering when he saw what was going on. 

With Bing Crosby crooning  _ White Christmas _ over the radio, Rey Johnson sat on the floor with Ami as the pair played a board game. Something funny must have been said because the two were nearly rolling with the force of their laughter. Seeing his daughter so happy caused Ben’s throat to constrict and he involuntarily coughed to recover. The noise alerted the girls and they looked up. Ami jumped to her feet when she saw her father and ran to hug him as she usually did when he arrived home. Even as Ben embraced Ami his eyes stayed on Rey. As she stood she smoothed out her blouse and skirt, a little wrinkled from her sitting position. Ben noticed some wisps of hair loosened from her unusual buns curl around reddened cheeks. Hazel eyes - crinkled slightly as she smiled - met his and his heart stopped. 

“Hello, daddy!” Ami said and brought Ben’s attention down to her shining face. He smiled and knelt down to kiss her forehead. “Ms. Johnson brought over a new game. It’s called Scrabble and it’s such fun!” 

“Is it?” Ben stood and faced Rey. “That’s very kind of you, Ms- Rey.”

Rey waved her hands a little. “It was nothing. I knew she would enjoy it. I thought it might help her learn some new words, but she taught me some.” The laugh she gave sent a jolt straight down Ben’s spine. That was a familiar feeling and it terrified him. But Ami adored her which gave Ben extra incentive to push through his own conflicted emotions about new relationships. 

Ami grinned proudly. “I did, daddy. But Ms. Johnson did very well. She nearly won one of the games.”

“That’s my girl.” Ben lifted Ami up into his arms and gave her another kiss on her cheeks before placing her soundly on the floor again. He took a step toward Rey then, as if he might kiss her too, but stopped short when he realized what he was doing. 

“Mr. Solo! You’re home just in time for dinner!” Barbara, his housekeeper and cook, waddled out of the kitchen, her signature orange dress and white apron billowing about her round frame, and gave a welcome interruption to a suddenly awkward situation. If a human being was capable of rolling she was that person. The kindly woman had been the Solo’s housekeeper since Ami was in diapers and both Solo’s were fond of her, affectionately using the moniker BB. “Is Ms. Johnson staying? There’s plenty!”

“Can she, daddy! We could all play games after dinner!” Ami tugged on her father’s hands, which may as well have been his heart. He swallowed thickly. 

“Of course. If she would like.” Ben didn’t know if he hoped she would or not, especially after his close call moments before, but then Rey’s expression turned apologetic and he found himself disappointed. 

“I’m so sorry, but I can’t. I have an important case in court tomorrow and I need to go over some files with Finn, my partner.” She seemed as dismayed as Ben felt which pushed him deeper down the rabbit hole into which he was already falling.

Rey had started to move toward the door but stopped to say goodbye to Ami. When she approached the doorway to leave Ben was standing there, effectively albeit unconsciously blocking her way. The puzzled expression she gave him pressed him into an impulsive decision. 

“Would you join us for dinner tomorrow?” He blurted. “At my parents?”

Ami jumped up and down and while he didn’t miss BB’s poorly hidden smirk Ben stolidly kept his attention on Rey, who was obviously surprised from the way she was blushing. 

“I- I don’t know…”

“Just as a thank for tonight.” Ben added hastily. “And also a favor. There’s a person from work who is also coming. Kris, our Santa Claus. You would even the number.”

_ Just a thank you? Even the number? _

Rey blinked and didn’t say anything at first and Ben berated himself that not only had he ensured Rey would not be coming to dinner but that she most likely would avoid him in the future. 

Thankfully his daughter stepped in to save her father’s awkward invite. 

“Please, Ms. Johnson, do come!” She turned her wide brown eyes at Rey. If the beautiful lawyer had a soul there was no way she couldn’t be swayed by Ami’s plea, as Ben was intimately familiar. 

The second Rey’s gaze turned to Ami, Ben knew she was coming. 

Rey’s smile, bright as sunshine, lit the entire room. “Of course I will.” 

* * *

Han and Leia Organa-Solo lived in a top-floor penthouse near Central Park. Walking up the building had set Rey’s nerves on edge and now that she was standing before the door of the penthouse she was ready to run. 

Whatever intentions Ben had it felt a little soon to be meeting his parents, but Ami had asked and Rey found she couldn’t resist both Solos requests. 

During a mild panic in the elevator Rey wondered if she was underdressed and examined herself in the mirrored walls, probably to the amusement of the attendant. 

The dress was a simple but tasteful (if a couple of seasons old) dark blue wrap-style, with a large bow accentuating her slim waist just above the hip. Her brown pumps were also a little dated but still attractive. No, she looked fine, she assured herself. Ben hadn’t said anything about the dinner being formal anyway.

She still thought it a little odd being invited to a family dinner. Rey knew it was an unofficial business dinner with the Santa from the store, but even so it was more intimate than Rey had expected at this point in her and Ben’s relationship. 

If relationship was what she could call it. Ever since Thanksgiving Rey had felt  _ something _ with Ben, but neither had put a word to it. For all Rey knew it was completely one-sided. The way he had invited her to dinner hadn’t helped her decipher his feelings at all. 

The door to the penthouse swung open then and Ami grinned up Rey. 

“Ms. Johnson! Come meet Grandma and Grandpa!”

Before had the chance to say hello Ami had taken her hand and tugged her into the magnificent apartment. The penthouse was decorated in the latest style: sleek couches, exquisite vases on oak tables, and everything else a home could afford in the post-war prosperity. “Come meet Grandma and Grandpa!”

Ami dragged Rey into the sitting room where Ben, the Santa from the store, and two other older people who Rey assumed to be Ben’s parents.

The first thing Rey registered was that no one was dressed formally and almost sighed aloud in relief. The next thing was Ben. He watched her enter the room and as soon as his eyes met hers Rey’s mouth went dry and her pulse quickened. 

“Rey.” He greeted, his deep voice cutting through the sound of her heart in her ears. “You’ve already met Kris. This my mother, Leia, and my father, Han. Mom, Han, this is Rey Johnson, our across-the-hall neighbor.”

Ben’s mother scrutinized her son and then Rey with narrowed eyes (the same deep brown as Ben and Ami, Rey noted) as he made the introductions. Rey’s nerves threatened to consume her but as soon as Ben was finished Leia broke out into a wide grin and drew Rey into a hug. Startled, Rey glanced at Ben, who seemed just as surprised as she. 

“Leia,” Han groaned, his voice gravelly with age, but edged with laughter. “Don’t crush the girl.”

Leia didn’t respond but did draw back. “It’s so nice to meet you, Rey. So, so nice.” 

Rey thought she saw tears in Leia’s eyes and almost panicked again when Han tugged his wife away with an apologetic look. 

“Sorry, kid. She’s usually civilized.” He winked at Rey and she took an immediate liking to him. Why had Ben called him Han instead of dad?

“Han!” Leia slapped her husband’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t be an as-” one glance at Ami, who had taken up a card game with Kris, and Leia pressed her lips together tightly before trying again. “Don’t be rude.” She sniffed and led her husband over to Kris and Ami.

Every muscle in Rey’s body went to preventing herself from laughing, but Ben’s expression - pain and embarrassment mixed with an apology - was the last straw and Rey burst into giggles. Ben’s face slowly went from stunned to a tentative smile of his own, leaving Rey with the sweetest ache in her chest. 

*****

The seating arrangement had Rey sitting across from Ben, Ami beside him. Kris was on Rey’s right and Han and Leia took up the ends of the table. 

It was a pleasant meal and Rey found herself enjoying every moment of conversation; never once did she feel like the stranger she was. There were some tense points - it was evident Han and Ben didn’t get along, or hadn’t and were now attempting to reconcile. Sometimes Rey and Ben caught quiet moments of conversation between the two of them but inevitably Han would break into it with some sort of joke, much to Leia’s chagrin. Rey began to think he did it on purpose to annoy his son. By the looks on Ben’s face, it was working. Nothing detracted from the meal, though. Duck a l'Orange, fresh green salad, and a hearty tomato soup were served by the Organa-Solo’s butler, Charles Peyton the Third (which Rey thought an odd name for a butler) with pride and pomp, and Rey ate every bite with vigor. 

After dessert - butter cake with caramel sauce and whipped cream - the adults moved back into the living room for after dinner drinks. Ami was taken to bed by Leia, as it was already long past the little girl’s bedtime. As Ben helped Rey from her chair he explained that Leia and Han always had a room prepared for their granddaughter. They wanted Ami to feel like their home was her second home. Rey’s esteem of Ben’s parents grew into fondness with a little bit of heartache. Her own experiences hadn’t been so lucky. 

Kris drew Ben’s attention and Ben walked with the old man into the living room, embroiled in some kind of discussion Rey couldn’t quite hear. But as soon as they reached the living room Ben was called over by Han to help start the drinks. After distributing the beverages, he disappeared from the room. 

After Han gave Rey her cocktail she sat beside Kris on the brown settee where he had settled with his glass of milk (a strange choice after dinner, she thought) and they drifted into a conversation about moving to New York. She found him to be so pleasant and warm that speaking to him was as natural as breathing.

“I only moved here a year ago with my brother.” Rey said. “We were hired into the same firm, and it’s been a huge step up for our careers, but moving to such a large city has been… trying. I moved out of his place only a little while ago. He’s recently married and I felt it was time to get my own place.”

“My dear, I’m sure you’ll do magnificently!” Kris returned with confidence. “Was it hard to find a place to live, though? I was just telling young Solo that I was looking for a play to stay. The commute from the rest home in Connecticut is a little too long for these old bones.” He added with a good-natured laugh. 

“I was really lucky. My brother, Finn, helped me find one… Oh!” She brightened. “You could stay with him! You can have my old room! Finn and Rose have talked about letting it out. It’s very close to the store. You wouldn’t have to travel far for work and it would be reasonable rent.”

“That would be splendid! How marvelous!” Kris grinned and clasped his hands together.

“What’s splendid?” Han asked as he came over with his second glass of whiskey. 

“Kris,” Ben interrupted breathlessly, returning to the room just then. “I’ve got good news. My friend Poe says he can put you up in his spare bed.” 

“Well that’s very kind of him, very kind.” Kris replied and Ben looked triumphant until Kris continued. “But Ms. Johnson has just told me that her brother has a spare room and that it’s very near the store.” 

“Oh, she did.” Rey didn’t know why Ben looked annoyed but assumed it had to do with this Poe person. After a second or two of what appeared to be indecision he shook his head and his expression lightened. “That’s really nice, Kris.”

The exchange was forgotten the minute Leia returned. Christmas music was put on the record player and an impromptu dance commenced at her bidding. 

Rey danced for the first time in months. 

All of them in Ben’s arms.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey go on a date and learn about each other's past.

Ben’s hopes to keep an unofficial eye on Kris were dashed with Rey’s offer. It didn’t really matter, except that it had taken Ben ten minutes to get Poe to agree with the plan, interrupting his friend’s date and irritating Poe in the process.

At least Kris had a place to stay now. That was more important than Ben’s paranoia. 

Kris wasn’t the only person occupying Ben’s mind. As he sat in his favorite armchair, half-listening to Ami practice her scales on the piano and absentmindedly swirling some whiskey, the dinner with his parents two nights before came to mind and Ben thought about how he had felt dancing with Rey. 

Even though Ben knew what his mother had been up to suggesting a dance, his immediate disapproval of her meddling melted away as soon as Rey had taken his hand. She moved gracefully as she followed his lead, smoothly changing steps with him as if they were of one mind. It was the most natural thing in the world to hold her close as they swayed to The Christmas Waltz. 

But he hadn’t heard a word from her since dropping her at her apartment that night. He had heard her leave her apartment early the next morning, even before he left his. He opened his door to greet her but was too late, her rushing form entering the elevator as she stuffed a stack of papers into a briefcase. He surmised she must have had a busy case and that’s what he told Ami when, having finished her piano scales, she asked if Rey was coming over that night. 

“That makes sense.” Ami replied and after a beat added, “do you like her, Daddy?”

“Yes, I like her.” He answered, having an inkling of what Ami was thinking. 

She climbed into his lap, her blue dress bunching up a little around her legs, and slung her tiny arm around his neck. Ben put his whiskey down and tugged her close protectively.

“I like her too.” She said. “She’s very pretty.”

Ben’s mouth quirked up. “You think so?”

Ami nodded innocently. “Yes. I saw you dancing with her at Grandma and Grandpa’s.”

“You were supposed to be in bed.” Ben eyed her sternly. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” She looked truly penitent and Ben instantly forgave her. “But I heard the music and wanted to see. You looked really happy. She makes me happy too.”

His heart leapt and the lump that formed in his throat made breathing difficult; a discrete cough did little to help. Ami peered at him questioningly. 

“Are you okay, Daddy?”

Before Ben could answer - what could he have said? - the phone rang. Saved by the bell. He stood and gently put his daughter down before walking over to the phone. Ami meandered back over to the piano and began to play her favorite piece, one of Mozart’s piano sonatas. Ben took a deep breath before he picked up the phone, mentally clearing the plethora of emotions that had befallen him. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, Ben!” 

The cheerful voice that greeted him foiled his attempts to check his feelings. 

“Rey!” He choked. He glanced at Ami and noticed how her fingers had slowed over the piano. 

“Are you alright? You sound odd.” Rey asked in a worried tone. 

Ben cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m fine. How are you? We haven’t seen you in a little while.” 

Rey groaned. “I’m so sorry! I’ve wanted to come by with something to thank you for dinner the other night but my firm got a huge case and I’ve been so busy. I’m at the office now, actually, finishing some arguments for tomorrow.”

“Well, we’d love to have you over, when you can.” Ben said. There was a moment of silence in which all he could hear was her breathing. 

“I had a lovely time the other night.” Her voice was so soft Ben almost couldn’t hear her. 

“I did too.” He replied, taking on a similar tone. 

“Would you…” He heard her take a deep breath. “Ben, I’d like to have dinner with you. Just you.”

There was a rushing in his ears and he felt sure his heart had jumped out of his body but somehow he found the clarity to answer her. 

“I would like that.” He heard himself say, unsure how he managed to sound normal. Rey exhaled and Ben realized she had been holding her breath. 

“Good. How’s tomorrow night?” 

“Yes.” Ben answered quickly. “I mean, tomorrow is great. Meet in the hallway at seven?” 

“Yes.” She replied and he could hear her smile over the phone. “Meet you in the hallway at seven.” 

They said their goodbyes and then Ben put the phone down unsteadily. He had just agreed to his first date in ten years. 

Unsteady?

He was downright terrified. 

*****

An emergency in BB’s family left Ben without a babysitter for Ami on the day of his and Rey’s date. Neither of his parents were available and Poe had a date himself. When Ben alerted Rey to his plight she suggested Kris, who was happy to oblige (Ben had his reservations but proceeded under Rey’s assurances). Ami was pleased as well, having grown fond of the old man and more sure each time she saw him he might be the real Santa. 

So the stars aligned and Ben took Rey to a small restaurant in the neighborhood, Kanata’s, that had been there for as long as he could remember. A tiny old woman named Maz owned the place and, as far as Ben could tell, had never taken a day off. He had visited the place with Poe and his mother a few times, usually after work or when they needed a change of scene to discuss business. When Ben walked through the door with Rey on his arm Maz stood at her usual post at the entrance, greeting the restaurant’s guests. At the sight of him with a date she winked at him behind her owlish glasses. 

Ben rolled his eyes behind Maz’s back as she led them to their booth. He really didn’t need that kind of support. What made it even worse was their table, secluded in the back, not too near the band, the occupants hidden from view. Rey gave him a scandalized look and he stammered as he tried to explain he hadn’t had anything to do with the suggestive location of the table. Maz had waddled off as soon as they reached the table with a hurried excuse, a new customer demanding her attention. 

“Ben, Ben!” She laughed and he stopped. “I’m teasing. I don’t mind. Not a bit.” She sat and pat the seat beside her.

He sat beside her stiffly at her invitation, a nervous smile on his face. “I haven’t done this in awhile.” He said apologetically. 

“I know.” At his puzzled expression she continued. “BB told me that you haven’t seen anyone for years. But that’s all.” She added quickly. “I didn’t pry.”

“BB’s right.” Ben admitted. “I haven’t dated since I returned home from the Pacific.” He licked his lips and realized that he needed - he wanted - to tell Rey the whole story. But he needed a drink. 

A waiter walked by and Ben caught his attention. Rey ordered a Manhattan and Ben a whiskey and soda. The time between ordering and receiving their drinks was only a few minutes - surprising considering how busy the restaurant was - but Ben was grateful and didn’t question. He downed his whiskey in one as Rey looked on in amusement. 

“Sorry,” he coughed, the alcohol burning his throat but warming his gut. “If I’m going to explain why it’s been ten years since I’ve had a date I need a little help first.” He shook his now empty glass.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Ben.” She placed one of her hands atop his and he wondered what he had done to deserve such concern. He noticed her fingers trembled slightly.

“Yes, I do.” He murmured, meeting her gaze. “You should know.”

With a soft sigh she nodded. Ben tentatively laid his free hand on hers and stared at them, clasped together. Strangely it gave him the strength to start his tale. 

“I got married young, too young. The war was still in Europe, it hadn’t reached us yet. I had been with Felicity - Ami’s mother - for about three months, completely, stupidly in love. Then she told me she was pregnant. I wanted to make it official. So we did. We got married and Ami was born a few months later. It was kind of like a fairytale. Too perfect.”

He blew out breath, idly stroking his thumb over Rey’s knuckles. “But fairy tales aren’t real. A year later Pearl Harbor was attacked and I got shipped to the Pacific.” He felt Rey’s hand tighten around his slightly. “Felicity wrote me every week, sent me pictures of Ami, told me she loved me, that she couldn’t wait to see me again. But as the war wore on the letters trickled to a stop. My mother kept in contact, but it wasn’t the same. I started to get worried and sent word the first chance I could.” Ben clenched his jaw, the memory opening a wound he had thought was healed. “I didn’t get anything back for a little while. And then I did. A Dear John letter.” 

It was vivid as it came back to him. He sat in his tent, a tropical storm pounding against the canvas. His heart beat in time with the rain, his hands trembling as he read the hastily written letter. There was no return address. 

“Felicity was tired of waiting apparently. She had met someone else. It had only been three years but she was ready to end it. Ami was only four. Felicity left her with my mother with no explanation one day and was gone. I was devastated. I didn’t care if I lived or died. I poured everything I had into the war. The next battle we had I was first out the door. A mine went off on the field and I got hit with the shrapnel.” He reached up and touched the scar on his face. “Nearly died. Poe got me out of there, got me help. But I was unconscious for days. I dreamt about Ami. When I woke up I realized that, if I died, she would have, essentially, been an orphan. I couldn’t do that to her.” 

He glanced up at Rey. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. “I couldn’t leave her alone.” He said thickly and focused again on their hands. “I got sent back to Hawaii to convalesce. I served through the war after I healed and after VJ Day retired to take care of Ami.” He cleared his throat. “After Felicity and the war I realized how deluded I was. I married Felicity on a fantastical whim, thinking that everything would work out because I was in love. But it didn’t. I learned a valuable lesson about life because of her. Nothing happens just because you believe it might. You have to make it happen. Intangible things like love or faith aren’t enough.”

“Ben,” Rey whispered. He met her gaze. “I’m so sorry. But…” she paused, biting her lower lip as she considered her next words. “But you can’t stop having faith because you got hurt or bad things happen.”

Ben scowled, his defenses immediately going up. “It wasn’t easy waking up to reality, Rey. I had to. For Ami. I won’t let her be hurt in the same way. You have no idea what that was like.”

At that her expression hardened and he realized he had made a mistake. “Don’t think you’re the only one who’s been through trouble and heartache, Ben Solo.” She snapped. “Don’t assume so much.”

* * *

Kris sat beside Ami’s bed with an open storybook in his hands - the tale of the three bears. Ami said Rey had brought it over one day after seeing that Ami hadn’t any fairy tales in her collection. Ami hadn’t told her father. 

“He would have thought it silly,” she said. She lay in bed, chewing bubble gum and blowing it into bubbles absently. 

“He’s very protective of you,” Kris responded kindly, resting the book on his knees. “I’m sure he has very good reasons.”

“I know. He says I’ll understand when I’m older, but I don’t know.”

Kris nodded. “Parents often say that. Sometimes it’s another way they protect their children.”

Ami looked at him curiously. “From what?” 

Her babysitter chuckled. “From many things. Now, before we turn out the lights, I have a question. What do you want most for Christmas? You never got to tell me before.”

“I don’t need anything for Christmas, Mr. Kringle.” Ami responded politely. 

Kris raised a brow. “It’s not always about we need, Ami. Sometimes it’s about what we wish for the most. Come now, there must be something. A doll perhaps?” He knew there was something, she just needed some coaxing. 

Her little face scrunched up in contemplation before she reached into the drawer in her bedside table. 

“There _is_ something.” She admitted shyly, clutching what appeared to be a folded page torn from a magazine. She hesitantly handed it to Kris who took it and opened it gingerly. On the page was a drawing of a two story colonial style house, part of an ad for a new real estate development in Connecticut. 

Slightly confused Kris glanced at Ami and back at the page. “You want a dollhouse like this?” He asked, assuming that’s what she meant. Ami shook her head and sat up against her headboard. 

“No. I want that house. I want a big backyard and a dog, and a…” her excited tone dissipated when she saw Kris’ face, which had fallen at her explanation. “And you can’t do it.”

Kris opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the right words. “Well, you see, it’s most unusual…” 

Ami plucked the page from his hands and moved to place it back in the drawer. “It’s alright, Mr. Kringle.” 

Kris’ put his hand out and gently took the page back. “Do you mind if I hold onto this, Ami? I’m sure I can figure something out.” He smiled encouragingly. This little girl needed the hope her dreams could come true and he was going to give it to her. Her eyes brightened and she nodded. 

“Yes, you may.”

Later, as he sat in the Solo’s living room, Kris stared at that page, deep in thought.

* * *

Rey took a couple of deep breaths. She had removed her hands from his a moment ago and tension now separated them. 

Ben watched her with a wary expression, unsure of what he had done wrong. 

“I think it’s my turn, Ben.” Rey looked at him carefully. “Do you want to hear my story?”

He gave a slight nod and she launched into her narrative. 

“I grew up in a poor neighborhood in the furthest end of civilization you could imagine, middle of nowhere Pennsylvania. It was a shanty town before the Depression and became even more so after. My parents left me - abandoned me - when they couldn’t afford to feed both me and their alcoholism.” She kept eye contact with him. He didn’t move, barely blinked. She wondered if anything she said was reaching him.

“When I was seven I caught a boxcar and ended up in Philadelphia.” Rey continued. “Police got a hold of me and sent me to the Children’s Aid Society there. The people who ran the place weren’t the best. They were kind enough, I suppose, fed me and gave me a place to stay. But I didn’t have much hope for the temporary home they would send me to and sure enough I got stuck with an idiot named Plutt who used the kids sent to him as thieves and cons.” She leaned forward. “I kept thinking my parents would come back for me. I hoped and prayed for them but…”

“They didn’t come.” Ben supplied. He sounded satisfied, as if she had just proven his point, but she wasn’t done. 

Rey shook her head. “That’s not the end. No, my parents didn’t come. But someone else did. A boy who eventually became my brother. Finn ended up at Plutt’s and… and saved me. He’d say we saved each other.” She smiled wistfully. “We aged out of the Society and made our way together. It was hard, almost impossible sometimes, but we did it. I had almost stopped having faith when Finn came around. He showed me how to live again, how to trust again. Ben, the family I hoped for did come, just not in the way I expected. Don’t give up because life doesn’t go the way you want.”

He stared at her with an indecipherable expression. Rey slid closer to him andput her hand on his arm, her eyes downcast. 

“I understand hurt.” She continued. “I know what you went through. I’ve never felt so alone as I did then.” 

“You’re not alone.”

Her eyes darted to his and were met with a startlingly intense look. 

“Neither are you.” She whispered. 

What came next was as natural as breathing. She leaned in and his lips met hers in an eager but soft kiss. Gentle hands cupped her cheeks, shielding her in both a protective and possessive way. It seemed, as he pulled her close and the kiss deepened, the entire world receded around her and they became the only two creatures in existence.

Whatever cynical thought Ben abided by, Rey knew that faith had drawn them together, and in the same way knew that one day he would realize it too.


	5. Kris Kringle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris finds himself in trouble after a heated exchange with Hux. Rey decides to represent him in court at the risk of her own career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some tags about mental health issues for this chapter. Kris is taken to a sanitarium and there is a question of Kris' and another character's mental stability (it's very light; just fyi Hux is an idiot). From now on, actually, the story consists of proving Kris isn't "insane" and is actually Santa. It's part of the plot but not meant as a serious discussion, but I thought I should still have the warnings, just in case it's triggering for some readers. I probably should have had them from the beginning, so apologies for that oversight.

Ben’s attitude shifted after his date with Rey. His usual cynical demeanor giving way to a more positive one. He and Rey had been going on regular dates for the last couple of weeks, her presence a near constant at his and Ami’s apartment, much to his daughter’s delight. While he and Rey had an understanding now, he had yet to officially announce it to Ami. There would be a time for that when he was more certain of the permanence of Rey’s presence in their lives. 

But he was, for the first time in a long time, optimistic. The store was doing well and he was getting along with his father with no trouble for the first time in years. 

The pieces were falling into place.

Then, as he sat in his office discussing the latest promotions with Poe, he got a call from Armitage Hux’s secretary to hurry down to the psychologist’s office. 

Kris had attacked Hux. 

* * *

There was a young man at Skywalker’s with whom Kris had formed a fast friendship since joining the store. Donald Mitaka was bright, hard-working, and loved Christmas so much he often played Santa for his neighborhood kids. As he ‘had the extra stuffing’ (he was a little chubby) it was easy to fit into the costume he borrowed from the store. Donald worked as a maintenance worker, sweeping up the locker room floors and fixing the wayward broken pipe. 

Every day Kris and Donald had lunch together in the cafeteria and talked. Often Donald would talk about his troubled home life and that playing Santa made him feel so much better after a hard day because he was helping other kids. One day, as they were sitting together enjoying their tuna sandwiches, the young man seemed out of sorts, not at all his cheerful self. 

“Donald, is there something wrong?” Kris asked, concerned. Donald shrugged and wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“It’s nothin’ Kris. Just somethin’ the Doc told me that I got to think about.” He replied breezily. 

Kris was not one to be brushed off easily. “Doc? What Doc?”

“Doctor Hux.” 

“Doctor Hux. I see.” Kris scowled. His own interactions with Hux were, in a word, unpleasant, and he had his suspicions about the veracity of his degree. “What did he tell you?”

Donald hesitated. “Well, it’s about me playin’ Santa, see. He thinks I got a… a complex. He thinks I play Santa and wanna help kids because of some - what was that word… latent? Yeah, latent issue with my dad. He thinks I should get help, that playing Santa isn’t healthy.” 

The poor boy looked absolutely crushed. To have someone tell him his kindhearted spirit meant there was something wrong with him must have been devastating. 

Kris was positively astounded. He had never heard a more ludicrous thing in his long life. “Donald.” Kris stood and took up his cane. “I think I ought to pay Doctor Hux a visit.”

The trip to Hux’s office was a short one. Kris was surprisingly lithe for a man his age. He burst through the door with no announcement from Hux’s secretary, who sat perplexed at the sudden intrusion, and slammed it behind him. 

The so-called psychologist jumped from his chair, outraged. “Mr. Kringle! What are you doing?”

“Did you tell Donald that he had a complex because he enjoys playing Santa Claus?” Kris got straight to the point. He didn’t want to spend anymore time in that office than he needed. 

Hux’s already unpleasant face morphed into an even uglier expression. “That is confidential information. All I can say is that I do believe Mr. Mitaka is a very troubled young man.”

Kris narrowed his eyes and leaned on the desk. “He wants to give children joy and happiness and that makes him troubled?”

“It indicates a repressed parental issue and I would thank you very much to stay out of my work!”

“Mr. Hux. If I had my druthers I would do to you what you deserved!” Kris snapped.

“Are you threatening me, Mr. Kringle?” Hux sneered.

“No.” Kris shook his head slowly, then raised his cane, and gave Hux a light tap on the forehead. 

“Ouch!”

Kris snorted and left via another door just as Hux’s secretary called from outside, having heard Hux’s cry. Hux, seeing an opportunity to get rid of Kris, collapsed in his chair and faked unconsciousness. In reality the tap had barely grazed him but Hux knew it would be enough to terminate Kris and possibly get him committed if played right.

When his secretary entered the room and found her boss laying still she yelped and immediately went to help him. 

“C-call Solo,” Hux whimpered as she dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief wetted in the water pitcher on his desk. “Kringle…He- he struck me!”

His secretary did as ordered, delivering news to Ben that Hux knew would crush him.

* * *

Ben skidded through the open door of Hux’s office with Poe right behind him. Groaning and holding an ice pack to his forehead, Hux pointed at him as he entered. 

“This is your fault, Solo. I warned you.” He winced as he pulled the ice pack from his head. 

“What happened exactly, Hux.” Ben snapped. He couldn’t believe that Kris would just hit Hux, no matter how much the man deserved it. 

The psychologist gestured helplessly. “We were having a normal conversation, but the minute I mentioned Santa Claus, the moment I questioned his delusion, he lashed out!” Hux put the ice pack back on his head, groaning. 

Ben glanced at Poe, whose concerned expression matched his own. 

“Do you believe this?” Ben asked, unable to himself. 

“Why wouldn’t you believe me?” Hux exclaimed defensively. 

Poe ignored him. “I can’t see why Hux would lie,” he answered apologetically. “He’s got a pretty nasty bump. You’ve been concerned about Kris, Ben.”

“I know, but…” Ben shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. Even though he had only known the old man a short time, Ben considered him a friend. He was so good to Ami and the kindest person Ben had ever met. It was hard to believe Kris capable of harming anyone. 

Hux stood up and wagged a finger at Ben. “That man needs to be fired and committed immediately!” 

Ben stared at Hux in shock. “No. No. There’s another way.”

“If you don’t do this, Solo, I will go to the authorities.”

“Listen here, you prick,” Ben leaned on the desk and glared at Hux. He felt a moment of satisfaction at the look of fear on the other man’s face. “I’ve grown really fond of Kris and telling him we think he’s crazy is going to hurt him deeply and I’m not going to be the one to do it!” He slammed the desk with his fist and stalked out of the office, Poe on his heels. 

If he hadn’t walked out Ben knew he would have hit Hux himself. He needed a moment to figure out how to handle this. It wouldn’t be Hux’s way, that was for certain. 

* * *

Unbeknownst to Ben, Hux had already made his move. While waiting for Ben to arrive in his office, Hux had called Bellevue Hospital. By the time Ben and Poe left a car had already arrived to take Kris away. 

Assisted by a friend in the promotions department, Hux convinced Kris there was a photo opportunity with the governor of New York. Upon entering the waiting car, Kris saw Hux and considered him curiously. Another man entered the vehicle just behind him. 

“Bellevue, please.” Hux ordered the driver, triumph on his face. Kris tried to get out but was stopped by the other man. He looked at Hux, defeated. 

“Does he know about this?” He asked softly, referring to Ben. Hux nodded, lying.

“We discussed it.” He answered simply. The hurt on Kris’ face was almost too good. 

When they arrived at their destination, Kris signed himself into the sanitarium with no protest. 

Hux could not believe his good luck. 

* * *

Rey was at Ben’s apartment, spending time with Ami while they waited for Ben to arrive home from work. BB was busy in the kitchen as usual, concocting some delicious meal that Rey would later beg the recipe for but would be refused. 

These had been two of the happiest weeks of Rey’s life. After their first date her and Ben’s relationship had developed quickly into something with the possibility of a future together. Ben’s hesitancy to tell Ami about he and Rey didn’t bother her. She understood his hesitancy and felt no worry. He and Ami were the future she wanted and she would do whatever she needed to do to assure Ben of that.

As Rey sat at the desk in the living room, contentedly working on a case she and Finn had been assigned, the phone rang. Ami got up from her place at the coffee table where she had been filling in her coloring books to answer. 

“Oh, hello Uncle Poe!” Her little voice exclaimed happily. “No, Daddy’s not home yet. Would you like to talk to Ms. Rey?” 

Believing they had moved past the formality of Ami calling her ‘Ms. Johnson’, Rey had told Ami she could call her by her first name but the little girl hadn’t felt right about it, so they compromised with Ms. Rey. 

When Ami offered Poe talk to Rey, she turned around curiously. She had met Poe a few times and liked him, though she had already formed a positive opinion of him after hearing he had saved Ben’s life in the war.

Poe must have said yes because Ami was holding the phone out to Rey. She walked over to take the receiver. 

“Hello, Poe.” She greeted cheerfully. “What can I do for you?” 

Poe sounded panicked when he answered. “Rey! Tell Ben they took Kris away.” 

“What?” Rey exclaimed, too loudly because Ami looked at her in surprise. Rey smiled nervously and turned around, holding the phone close and lowering her voice. “What are you talking about?”

“There was incident with Hux today and that ginger idiot took Kris away under pretense of insanity.” 

Rey’s stomach turned. Another thought passed through her mind and her hands trembled. “Did Ben know?” She whispered, scared of the answer. 

“Not about taking Kris away. He didn’t want that, Rey. He didn’t know.” Poe was quick to reassure her. “That’s why I’m calling. Hux did this on his own.” 

Rey shakily blew out the breath she had been holding. “Thank you, Poe. I’ll tell Ben. Do you know if Kris has a lawyer?”

“I don’t think so. Ben would know.”

“Alright.” The door to the apartment opened and Ben’s voice called out his arrival. “He’s home now. Thank you, Poe.”

“We gotta fix this, Rey.” Poe sighed. “Kris deserves better.”

“I know.” She murmured. “Don’t worry. I’m sure there’s something we can do.”

Poe said goodbye and Rey hung up the phone just as Ben walked into the living room, Ami trailing behind him,and looking the most tired she had seen him. At least she didn’t have to wonder why. 

Ben immediately moved to Rey when he noticed her and kissed her temple, an arm going around her waist and drawing her close. It was the most affectionate he had been in Ami’s presence and surprised Rey, but she relished the idea that she was the comfort he sought after such a day. She glanced at Ami and saw the little girl pointedly not looking at them but at her coloring books with the faintest smile on her face. 

_So that’s how it is._

There was no time to further consider that little tidbit. Rey needed to let Ben know about Kris and but she couldn’t do so in front of Ami. 

“Can you come to the kitchen for a minute,” she asked lightly. “I need some help with something.” 

Ben considered her with a raised brow but nodded. He took off his brown suit jacket as he followed her out of the room, leaving it draped over a chair, and rolled up his sleeves, readying himself to help. Rey thought fondly that his first instinct was not to complain or ask why, but simply do what he needed to do. 

Unfortunately her task wasn’t peeling potatoes. 

“BB, would you mind giving us a minute?” Rey asked the housekeeper upon entering the kitchen. BB eyed the couple with a knowing smile.

“Of course, dear.” She said as she sauntered out of the room, adding something about needing to set the table.

When the swinging door to the kitchen closed behind BB, Rey launched into Poe’s phone call. Ben’s face darkened with each word. He leaned against the counter and heaved a sigh when she finished, fisting his hands in his pants pockets. 

“I’m going to kill Hux.” He said roughly. “This is way out of line.”

“Maybe consider firing him first,” Rey suggested dryly. “Does Kris have a lawyer?” She was already planning her next move. 

Ben shook his head. “No.” 

“Good. I can represent him then.” Rey crossed her arms. “I’ll get him out of there. Given he didn’t fail any tests too badly.”

“You would do that?” Ben cocked his head and then nodded. “I can pay for it.”

“Ben-” She began to protest. 

“No, I want to.” He insisted. Rey pressed her lips together, trying not to smile in such a serious moment, and drew closer to loop her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. He was quick to reciprocate, his arms coming up to hold her.

For a long moment they stood like that. She listened to his heartbeat, constant and strong, and inhaled the pleasant cologne he wore - spiced and warm - happy to be entirely enveloped by him and in turn give him some comfort. 

_Everything will be alright._

*****

The next morning Rey took a taxi to Bellevue and asked to see the doctor in charge as Kris’ lawyer. In the man’s office she learned just how deeply in trouble Kris was. Rey had thought it would be a simple case of signing him out, but the situation was not so straightforward. 

After she met with the doctor she was allowed to visit Kris. He was sitting dejectedly at a metal table in the common area, dressed in a white robe, and staring into space. Rey gently touched his shoulder as she sat in the chair beside his. 

“Hey, Kris.” She greeted gently. 

“Oh, Rey, hello.” He responded blankly. “What are you doing here, my dear?”

“I’m representing you now. I’m going to try to get you cleared of this mess.” Rey smiled encouragingly. It broke her heart to see him so unhappy. Since Kris rented Finn and Rose’s extra room, Rey saw him fairly often, having a couple of dinners a week at her brother’s home and visiting every other day. She and Kris had become fast friends, bonding over their mutual interest in Ben and Ami. They both wanted the same thing for the Solo family and had come to an informal agreement to help each other do it. Kris was the gentlest, kindest soul in the world and whatever or whoever he believed himself to be, Rey knew he wasn’t malicious or dangerous. 

“You needn’t bother with that, Rey.” Kris sighed. “What’s the use? If Ben thinks I’m crazy then there’s no point.”

“Kris, he doesn’t think that.” Rey assured him. “He didn’t even know what Hux did. He told me to say he’s so sorry this happened. He’s even footing the expenses.” 

The change in Kris’ demeanor was immediate, his former melancholy transforming into elation. “He didn’t know. What a relief! Well, then let’s go!” He stood up as if to leave but Rey put a hand on his arm. 

“Kris!” She cried, amused and alarmed at the same time. “You can’t go. You failed your cognitive tests!”

“Oh. Oh!” Kris chuckled as he took his seat again. “Yes. I said that Abraham Lincoln is the current president of the United States and that he wrote the Declaration of Independence.”

“Kris!” She knew he had done it on purpose because he had felt betrayed, but it was still a foolish move.

“I’m sure it’s just a minor upset.” 

“It’s not that simple, Kris. Hux is filing charges and demanding you be committed. Failing your tests like that is going to give him more ammunition.” Rey hoped he understood how dire the situation had become. 

“I have complete faith in your abilities, my dear,” he reached forward and pat her hand with a gleeful expression. 

Rey gave a half smile. “Thank you,” she said. “But since we’re challenging the commitment it’s going to go before a judge. Are you prepared for that?”

Kris’ eyes twinkled. “I’m game for anything.”

*****

Two days after her meeting with Kris came the hearing about his case. A few people sat in the courtroom, the usual kind who were curious about goings on or who had nothing better to do joined by some reporters who got stuck with the slow job.

Hux sat with the DA sat at the front right of the room, Gwen Phasma, a long-time prosecutor with a hardened outlook after years arguing in New York courthouses. Rey could tell the woman thought this was going to be open and shut, a sentence which Judge Holdo would confirm in a minute and then everyone could enjoy their holidays. Rey had other plans. 

When the judge arrived and the proceeding began, Phasma was the first to address the court, standing at the table reserved for the prosecution. 

“Your honor, I request that Mr. Kris Kringle be made a ward of the state and committed to Bellevue Sanitarium. He is not of sound mind, having physically attacked a person while operating under the delusion that he is Santa Claus.” She sat and distractedly glanced at her papers. Hux shot a smirk over to where Rey and Kris’ were sitting on the other side of the room.

“Do you have anything to add, Ms. Johnson?” Judge Holdo, fully expecting to simply sign the papers and move on, turned to Rey. 

Rey stood. “Judge Holdo. The defense contends these allegations to have been wrongly made. I assert that my client is not insane and am ready to bring forth evidence to prove it.”

Phasma’s head shot up and both she and the judge stared at Rey in shock. Hux gave a strangled gasp, clearly not expecting an attempt to thwart his plans. 

“I’m sorry, did I hear wrong? You want to what?” Phasma stood again, straightening her black, pinstriped skirt. 

Rey kept her eyes on the judge. She would not be intimidated by Phasma. “I intend to prove that my client _is_ Santa Claus.”

The audience in the room gasped and a flurry of cameras went off.

This would definitely make the front page. 

*****

Rey read _The New York Times_ story about her courtroom declaration gleefully as she flounced into Ben’s apartment the morning after the hearing. The newspapers all over town had grabbed hold of Kris’ case with a vengeance, sending out headlines like:

SANTA CLAUS UNDER TRIAL: WILL NYC RUIN CHRISTMAS?

and another paper published:

KRIS KRINGLE KRAZY? NO KRY KIDDIES!

Altogether the pieces would bring public sympathy and support to Kris’ plight. 

Ben stood in the living room with a paper in his hands, engrossed in whatever he was reading. Rey didn’t notice the sour expression on his face when she entered the room. 

“Ben!” Rey ran up to him and hugged him tightly. “Have you seen the _Times_? Isn’t it grand?”

Ben embraced her in return but released her quickly. He waved the paper in his hands slightly. “Yes, and the _Globe.”_ He said. Rey grabbed it and scoured the front-page story. _“_ You’ve made quite the stir.” He added and moved a couple stepsaway from her. His tone didn’t exactly sound pleased, but Rey ignored it. She was far too happy with the results of her work. 

“I know! We’ll have the entire city of New York banging down the courtroom. No way Kris will be committed.” She sat down with a happy sigh in one of the living room chairs and looked around. “Where’s Ami?”

“At my parents.” Ben replied. His hands were in his pockets and he stalked around the living room, obviously agitated. 

“Ben,” Rey frowned, finally giving him her full attention. “What’s the matter? I thought you’d be pleased.”

“What in the world were thinking saying you were going to prove Kris is Santa Claus?” He burst. “Rey, that’s impossible!”

She slowly stood. “I don’t know about that. I just need a few character witnesses to attest to his claim. Besides, I get a feeling about Kris…” she stopped short of saying she believed him to be Santa. “I don’t think he’s lying.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Lying or not, Rey, it’s ridiculous to think you can prove it in court! What did your firm have to say about this?”

A grin crossed her face and she laughed. “They said that they ‘wouldn’t support a case that had snowball’s chance in hell nor me if I continued with it’.”

“There you go.”

“So I quit.”

“You did what?” Ben gawked at her. 

“I quit. I can’t let Kris down, Ben.” Rey shook her head. “I promised him.”

“You threw away a great position for a whim?” He exclaimed angrily. 

Rey scowled, completely surprised by his attitude. “No. I quit my position to help my friend. Because I have faith in him and believe that it will all work out.” She snapped back. 

“Faith? Faith? You think that will be enough? You’re going to be the laughing stock of New York, Rey. You won’t get another position at another firm. You can kiss your career goodbye.” Ben turned his back on her, his chest heaving. “I can’t believe you’d do this. After what we’ve talked about… your lovely intangibles are a nice thought, Rey, but that’s all they are. Just illusions.”

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but Rey was too angry to let any fall. 

“I believe that I can do this, Ben. A little bit of faith from you too would be nice.” She whirled around and made for the front door, but stopped before leaving the room, glancing over her shoulder. “One day you’re going to find those intangibles are the only things left worth fighting for, Ben.”

Without giving him time to answer she walked out, slamming the door shut behind her, determined to prove Ben wrong.

She would prove Kris was Santa Claus .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I know very little about the legal system and how it handles cases such as this. I am mostly drawing on what I remember from the movie. Please forgive the inaccuracies. Especially in the next couple of chapters.
> 
> Also, I don't condone Kris hitting Hux but I'm not too mad about it either lol.


	6. The Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hearing that will decide Kris' fate begins.

To Rey’s surprise (and adamant protest) Finn also decided to quit the firm. 

“Always together, sis.” He told her, reciting the old mantra they had coined when young and barely surviving. “I’m not letting you fight this alone. Even if it’s a little, uh, unorthodox.” He laughed. “Besides, I like Kris and I don’t think he’s crazy.”

Rey gave him an amused look. “You know what that sounds like, right?”

“Yeah. I guess I believe in Santa Claus.” Finn shrugged helplessly. “But that also means I’m on the nice list.” He added with a grin.

So, with more hope than Rey had before, they compiled a list of character witnesses who would attest that Kris was not only sane, but might possibly be the real Santa Claus. They also wrote up counter arguments to the inevitable - but predictable - points the DA would bring up. Finn’s company and support meant the world to Rey as her only ally in the courtroom, besides Kris. While her heart hoped Ben might be there, she didn’t believe after their last conversation that he would come, or pay the fees anymore. Whenever her thoughts drifted to her disappointment and hurt she forced herself to focus. Ben could wait. She needed to be completely present for Kris. 

*****

Phasma wasted no time in calling Kris up to the stand, announcing it just as Judge Holdo was taking the bench. Rey rolled her eyes but it was a predictable start. There was no jury. The only person they had to convince was Holdo, which was both simpler and harder at the same time. 

“Mr. Kringle, we are here today because your lawyer, in her infinite wisdom, decided this process needed to be more complicated than necessary, so I’m going to make this simple and ask one question.” Phasma glanced Rey then back at Kris, who smiled at her expectantly. “Do you believe, Mr. Kringle, that you are Santa Claus?”

Kris chuckled. “No my dear, I don’t _believe_ it. I _am_ Santa Claus.” 

Laughter trickled around the room as Phasma nodded, satisfied. “Right. I rest my case, your Honor.” She made her way back to her table, where Hux was sitting as he had been before, while Holdo released Kris from the witness stand (after Rey confirmed that she didn’t have any questions). 

“You may step down now, Mr. Kringle.” The judge said kindly. Kris, slightly surprised, hurried off the stand with a quick grin back to Holdo. 

He arrived at the defense’s table all smiles. “That went very well, I think.”

Rey and Finn gave each other a look. 

“Yes, Kris. I suppose so.” Rey tried to keep her tone light, despite the annoyance she was feeling. “Your Honor,” she stood and addressed the court. “I would like to now bring forth my first witness.”

“Proceed, Miss Johnson.” The judge nodded. 

At the judge’s affirmation Rey began to introduce character witnesses from the store, including Donald, from Kris’ retirement home, and even Rose, who whole-heartedly volunteered to be put on the stand and was the most outspoken witness. When Phasma questioned her Rey was afraid Rose was going to slap the DA and was thankful when she was released with no incident. Finn had looked on proudly as his wife gave her statement. Rey was fairly certain if Rose had slapped Phasma, he wouldn’t have blinked. 

In the end, each of Rey’s witnesses one confirmed their belief in Kris, attributing much to his good and kind nature. 

After every witness Phasma grew ever more sour. None of them answered her questions to her satisfaction and most were outright hostile to her for bringing the case against Kris. 

The next witness for Kris was sure to irritate Phasma even further. Rey couldn’t wait.

“I would like to call Ms. Leia Organa to the stand now, your honor.” She announced smugly. 

The crowd stirred as the small woman strode purposefully toward the witness stand, dressed in a grey suit. If they hadn’t before, they all knew by now who she was. A prominent woman in New York society and owner of the one of the biggest stores in the contiguous United States. By agreeing to witness she was putting her entire reputation on the line. 

Rey chanced a glance at Hux and noticed he had paled considerably upon seeing his boss enter the room. She hid the slight smile that crossed her face, forcing herself to keep a professional front. 

After Leia was sworn in Rey approached the woman, the mother of the love of her life and in this moment her strongest ally. As far as she knew Ben did not know Leia was there. If he did, Rey knew he would have disapproved. But when Rey had called Leia about the hearing, the businesswoman had jumped at the chance to defend Kris.

“Ms. Organa, what is your opinion of Mr. Kringle?” Rey questioned. “Have you ever had any indication that he is not of sound mind?”

“None whatsoever.” Leia was adamant. “Kris is perhaps the sanest person I know.” 

“So even though Kris alleges he is Santa Claus, you have no doubt of his sanity?”

“None.”

“Thank you, Ms. Organa.” Rey nodded. “Ms. Phasma?” She returned to the defense’s table confidently.

Phasma stood and strode over to the witness stand, a scowl etched deeply into her face. 

“Ms. Organa. I’m going to get straight to the point. You’ve said you don’t doubt Mr. Kringle’s sanity, but he attests that he is Santa Claus. Are you saying that you believe that Mr. Kringle is Santa Claus? That you believe in Santa Claus?” Phasma spoke in disbelief, certain that Leia would not confirm such a question. 

Rey looked at Finn and winked. She hadn’t brought up that particular question on purpose, hoping Phasma would ask it. 

Leia considered the question for a moment, hesitating slightly, putting on a little bit of a show. 

“Ms. Organa, please answer the question.” Phasma was impatient. 

The DA received a withering look at that. “I am.” Leia stated flatly.

“What?” The blonde woman was confused. “You’re what?”

“I am saying that I believe Kris Kringle is Santa Claus.”

The audience erupted in chatter and cameras went off like lightning. Leia was released from the stand by Holdo, and as she passed by Hux, she leaned down and whispered venomously to him: “You’re fired, you quack.”

At the front of the courtroom the DA was nearly hysterical.

“Judge Holdo!” Phasma exclaimed. “I’ve had enough of this! This hearing is a farce! Would you please rule once and for all that Santa does not and cannot exist?”

Holdo glared at the prosecutor. Rey couldn’t tell if that meant whatever the judge ruled would be in her favor or not, but at least Rey wasn’t the only one who wasn’t impressed by Phasma. 

“Your honor!” Rey began to protest, remembering her duty, but Holdo held up a hand. 

“That’s enough. I am going to my office to think about this. We will reconvene in half an hour.” 

* * *

Outside the courtroom and a little off to the side,  Ben stood nervously waiting for Rey to exit. His hat was crumpled in his hands, his fingers moving it in anxious circles. He had come to apologize to Rey and had been rehearsing what he would say for the last twenty minutes. About ten minutes into that he had realized he didn’t have a clue when the hearing might let out. He had promised Ami he would be home for dinner, but he wasn’t sure he could keep to that, the hearing already going on for longer than he had expected. But then he heard the judge announce the recess and he stood to attention, nerves spiking.

When the courtroom doors opened the press swarmed out. Ben watched a dozen or so reporters rush to the public phones on the other side of city hall’s domed foyer, each needing to be the first to update their respective papers. Then came the audience, though some stayed in their seats, content to wait in order to save their spots. Most surprising was his mother's appearance. Ben gawked as she passed, winking at him and promising to phone him later. He didn't have time to think about it or run after her and demand answers because the next people out were the people he had been waiting for. 

Rey exited next alongside Finn (who Ben had met a few days before the whole debacle with Kris had started - he liked him) and Kris. Ben stayed back, unsure of how to approach her. They hadn’t exactly left each other on the best of terms. He couldn’t even be sure she would see him now. 

His fears that she would ignore him were, much to his relief, for naught. When Rey turned and noticed him standing near the courtroom doors she said something to Finn and Kris and then made her way over to Ben. 

“Hello, Ben.” She greeted cautiously, causing him to wince internally. The barrier between them was too much to bear. “What are you doing here?”

Ben cleared his throat and fisted his hands at his side, further wrinkling his hat. “I came to apologize.” He answered quietly, hoping his expression conveyed his sincerity. “I shouldn’t have gotten so angry with you.” 

For a moment her expression was unreadable and he was afraid he had blown it, but the her face softened and she stepped a little closer to him. Ben’s shoulders, tense before, dropped in relief beneath his heavy black coat. He tentatively put a hand on her arm and when she didn’t move away or resist he slid it down to her hand, where their fingers interlocked. 

“Thank you, Ben.” She replied. “It means a lot that you came.”

“I can’t stay. But I will come tomorrow.” He added quickly at her disappointed expression. “Look, Rey,” He sighed. “I still don’t think you did the right thing quitting, but I want to support you. And Kris.” He couldn’t bring himself to believe Kris was Santa Claus, but Ben wanted Rey to know that he trusted her. Even if she tested his own views.

Rey quirked an eyebrow, though her expression was tender rather than the disappointment Ben expected. 

“That’s alright. You being there is enough.” Rey grinned at him and Ben was fairly sure his heart melted.

He made a promise to himself to always be there for her. No matter what.

* * *

When the hearing resumed Holdo was quick to announce her judgement on the matter of Santa Claus’ existence, much to Rey and Finn’s relief (Kris had seemed unperturbed by the question and sat with a mildly curious expression on his face), and spoke in no uncertain terms.

“Miss Phasma, Miss Johnson.” The two stood as their names were called. “The court finds that the belief in Santa Claus is very much a matter of opinion. It is not this court’s duty to assert that such a person does or does not exist as that would be an infringement of certain rights. As that is the case, on the matter of Santa Claus, this court will keep an open mind.”

Chatter and camera clicks resounded around the courtroom and Rey grinned at Finn and Kris. At least that was one victory for them. Phasma gaped at Holdo. It took a moment for her to regain her composure. 

“Very well.” She groused. “The prosecution must concede the existence of Santa Claus. But!” She whirled around and gestured at Rey. “That does not prove that Mr. Kringle is the _one and only_ Santa Claus!”

Phasma strode triumphantly to the center of the area in front of the judge’s bench. “The only way to prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that Mr. Kringle is _the_ Santa Claus is by competent authority.” She faced Holdo. “Your honor. If the defense can present such evidence before the court, the people will be satisfied that Mr. Kringle is indeed Santa Claus and therefore of sound mind.”

Rey and Finn exchanged desperate glances. They had celebrated too early. It would be impossible to find the kind of evidence Phasma demanded. Competent authority basically meant that anything less than federal confirmation was inadmissible. Rey wanted to scream in frustration. 

The next thing Rey knew the judge was declaring they had forty eight hours in which to find the required evidence and then the gavel went down, signaling the final recess before the case would be concluded. 

Before Rey would fail. 


	7. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hearing reaches its conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!

When Ben arrived home from the courthouse, feeling lighter after meeting with Rey, he was met by Ami, who insisted on knowing what was happening. Apparently she had caught site of some newspaper headlines and found out about Kris’ plight before Ben had a chance to break it to her gently. They stood in their living room, Ami holding the offending paper in her hands and staring up at her father with wide, worried eyes.

“Daddy, what is going to happen to Mr. Kringle?” She asked quietly. Ben heaved a sigh and knelt down to be at her eye level. 

“I don’t know, sweetheart.” He wasn’t going to lie to her. “But Ms. Rey has it under control. Kris will be fine.” He added with an encouraging smile, though he thought it improbable.

Ami looked down thoughtfully. “Would it be alright if I wrote him a letter?”

Ben nodded slowly, struck by her concern. “I think he’d like that very much.”

Later, as he read the letter over before closing it in an envelope, Ben smiled sadly. Ami’s heart was so pure it made his own ache. She had written Kris that she believed it would - that she hadand that she knew that it would all work out because she had faith. 

Ben reached out impulsively and took up a pen. The instrument hovered over the letter for a moment before he added in his flowy script: _I believe in you, too._ _Ben._

Kris deserved that much, even if Ben wasn’t sure Rey’s case would succeed, Kris needed to know his friends had faith in him. 

After that Ben sent it down the mail chute in their apartment’s building. 

The letter found its way to a New York post office, inspiring a certain worker into performing a Christmas miracle. 

* * *

Kris gazed happily at the letter in his hands, almost trembling in his gaiety. Ami’s sweet note and Ben’s postscript made everything that was happening, that was about to happen, absolutely worth it. 

“Kris,” Rey’s voice came to him softly, but he didn’t bother looking up, reading Ami’s letter again. “Kris, I’m sorry. I couldn’t find anything.” 

Finn put a hand on Kris’ shoulder and finally the old man looked up, a wide smile on his face. The two lawyers looked at him curiously. 

“It’s alright,” Kris told them. “This,” he held up the note, “is more than I could have wished for.”

* * *

Rey had no idea what Ami and Ben had written in that letter but it was enough to give Kris hope and for that she was grateful, because she and Finn had come up with nothing. They were going to lose. 

At least Ben was there, sitting just behind the defense’s table with Poe beside him. One good thing had come of this, and that was his unconditional support. He gave her a wan smile when she caught his eye; he knew as well as she how the hearing would end. 

Holdo entered the room and Rey had to turn to face the bench as the counsels stood to attention. She was ready to admit defeat but a court officer approached her just as Phasma began her closing arguments. 

“Ma’am, we have something outside you need to see.” He whispered urgently. 

“It will have to wait,” she told him sternly, but he shook his head.

“No, Ms. Johnson, I think you’re gonna want to see this now.” 

She looked helplessly at Finn, who shook his head in confusion. Rey mouthed an apology and followed the officer out of the room. 

When she returned about five minutes later she carried a bundle of letters in her hands and a carefully composed expression on her face. She saw that Phasma was almost finished with her final statements, claiming that since Finn and Rey had presented no credible evidence, then the decision was made by default. 

“Your honor!” Rey called, walking through the swinging gate into the counsel area. “I have new evidence I would like to submit.” 

“Please do so, Ms. Johnson.” The judge nodded her head, brow furrowed in surprise.

“I have here letters delivered to Kris Kringle, the Kris Kringle in this courtroom, by the United States Postal Service.” Rey stood in the center of the counsel area, the letters held tightly in her hand. “As a branch of the federal government, the Post Office has unequivocally testified with these letters that it believes my client to be the one and only Santa Claus.”

Murmurs flew around the room as Phasma jumped up, ready to object. Holdo was a step ahead of her. 

“Approach the bench,” The judge ordered austerely. Rey and Phasma both joined the judge at her seat. “Let me see the letters.” She said and Rey deposited the envelopes on the bench. The judge looked them over, carefully examining them to ensure there was no fraud. 

Phasma scoffed in the meantime. “Judge Holdo, five letters is not enough to prove that Mr. Kringle is Santa Claus.”

Rey couldn’t help giving Phasma a disbelieving glare. It was commendable how the DA simply would not let go. Commendable and annoying. However, Rey had an ace up her sleeve. She just needed to play the card right. 

“I have more evidence, your honor,” Rey admitted reluctantly, though she was actually quite eager. “But I hesitate to bring it in because-”

“Bring it in, Ms. Johnson.” The judge insisted, tired of how long this hearing had gone. It was Christmas Eve and she had grandchildren to visit. The last thing she wanted to be doing was committing Santa Claus to a sanitarium. “Bring it in and put it on my desk.”

Rey’s eyes widened, actually uncertain this time. The judge had no idea what she was requesting. “Your honor, I don’t think-”

“On. My. Desk.” Holdo demanded. So, with an unsure glance at the judge, Rey gestured to the officer stationed at the courtroom door. 

Upon her signal the doors opened and a man walked through carrying a U.S. Postal Service burlap sack, filled to the brim with letters, each one addressed to Santa Claus or Kris Kringle. After him came another man, and another, and another, and each dumped the sacks of letters upon Holdo’s bench. More than twenty sacks were brought it and even more waited outside.

When the pile climbed above her head, Holdo pushed aside the letters and glared at Rey. 

“As Ms. Johnson has brought the necessary evidence from a competent source, I hereby declare this hearing adjourned and Mr. Kringle free to go. Case dismissed.”

Cameras clicked and the audience cheered, each person (except for Hux, who sat sourly in his chair as people whooped around him) glad of the result. 

Phasma, not one to dwell too long on a loss, glanced at her watch and exclaimed something about needing a present for her boyfriend before she gathered her things and rushed out of the courtroom.

Ecstatic didn’t even begin to describe Rey’s feelings. Nothing but happiness filled her thoughts as she rushed back over to the table and hugged Finn, then Kris, who laughed joyously and thanked her profusely. Ben and Poe reached over the wooden gate which separated the audience from the counsel tables and shook hands with Finn and Kris, wide grins on their faces. 

Rey threw professional decorum to the wind and took Ben’s face in her hands to kiss him. Even though more cameras flashed and there was sure to be a very public profile of the two of them in any one of the New York papers, Rey felt Ben smile against her lips and his hands pull her closer. 

She would have to send a thank you note to the post office. Maybe a gift basket. Or a hundred


	8. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris delivers a final surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I hope you enjoy the final installment of this story!

Christmas Day was celebrated at the Organa-Solo’s large country home in Connecticut, where the Solo family (and Poe, an honorary member of the family) always spent their Christmases. Kris, Finn and Rose, and Rey were invited as well, though Kris didn’t arrive until later in the morning. He said he’d had a late night. 

A bounty of gifts lay under the giant tree in the spacious living area, more than enough for each person there. Even Finn and Rose received something from the Solos. Ben had no idea how his mother had pulled it off. He didn’t care either. Rey was there, the happiest and proudest he had ever seen her. 

After their victory Rey and Finn were not only invited back to their old firm, but incentivized with a promotion. They accepted, of course, giddy but not too proud to know a good opportunity when it presented itself. Ben was relieved for multiple reasons, the foremost being Rey’s happiness. 

The morning wore into afternoon and Ben noticed Ami sitting sullenly by the tree. That wasn’t at all like her, especially on Christmas, and he made his way over to her. 

“Sweetheart, is everything alright?” He knelt in front of her chair and took her small hands in his. She shook her head and when she looked up he noticed tears in her eyes. 

“I didn’t get the thing I wanted.” She sniffed unhappily. Ben glanced between her and the tree in confusion, eyeing the many gifts with her name on them. 

“Ami, you have a lot of beautiful things…” 

“Not the thing I wanted most, not what I asked Mr. Kringle for.” Ami looked up as Kris approached them, a doleful expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry, Ami.” He murmured. 

“I guess Daddy was right.” She sighed dismally. “You’re just a kind old man with a real beard who looks like Santa Claus. I shouldn’t have believed…”

“Ami, wait.” Ben interrupted. When she looked at him, startled, he began again more gently. “I… I was wrong to say that. You should believe. Having faith, even in the things we can’t always see, is… well, it’s important. Just keep believing and you’ll find what you’re looking for, even if it’s not always how you expected it to come.” He surprised himself by his own conviction. Everything that had happened in the last month with Rey and Kris had changed his perspectives, an occurrence he could have never predicted, but had also made him the happiest he had been in years. 

He looked over at Rey, laughing uproariously at a joke Han had just told, and knew if it hadn’t been for the fates bringing them together, he never would have known her. 

*****

When the festivities concluded Ben and Rey wanted to have some time together, so they decided it would be best to take Ami back home to New York. They could have stayed overnight but there were already quite a few guests creating too much noise and taking up too much space for any quiet moments to be had. After the last week of activity, they needed time together, just the three of them. 

Before the trio left Kris handed Ben a set of handwritten directions, claiming it would be a faster route. 

“You’ll enjoy it. It has lovely scenery!” He had said cheerfully. 

Later, though, Ben was sighing in frustration. Kris’ route had taken them far off the beaten path and had lead them into a new housing development. 

“I thought this was a shortcut?” He growled, annoyed. 

“Take this right onto Chandrila Drive,” Rey directed, sitting in the front passenger side holding Kris’ directions. “Maybe it’s the scenic route?” She offered. 

Ben sighed again, turning his head slightly to check on Ami in the back. She was sitting and hugging a new teddy bear, and murmuring to herself. 

“I believe. I believe. It’s silly, but I believe.” She repeated. 

So the day hadn’t gone as well as Ben thought it would, but that was par for the course. He only hoped that Ami would come around eventually. 

“Stop, daddy, stop!” Her sudden cry had Ben slamming on the brakes and the car stopped with a jolt, barely before Ami yanked open the back door and sprinted out of the car. Ben, panicked, pushed open his own door and hurried after her. Rey was swiftly on his heels. 

“Ami!” Ben cried. “Ami! What are you doing?” 

His daughter ran up the driveway of one of the new houses, a two-story colonial with a for-sale sign displayed prominently in the yard. As if she knew it would be, Ami opened the front door with no hesitation and rushed inside the house. 

“Ami!” Ben rushed into the home right behind her, sliding on the freshly waxed tile flooring of the foyer. “Ami! What the hell-”

“Daddy he did it!” She cried, interrupting him as she ran all over the home. Rey popped up beside Ben, breathless after her sprint from the car. 

“What is she talking about?” Rey gasped. Ben shook his head, worried his daughter was having some sort of breakdown. 

“I have no idea.”  


“Is there a swing? There is one! There is one!” Ami had stopped at a pair of double doors which led to the backyard and was pulling on the handles, but they wouldn’t open. Giving up on them she ran to the staircase, presumably to check the upstairs. 

“Ami Patricia Solo!” Ben’s voice boomed and his daughter skidded to a stop in front of him, but she was not in the least bit cowed. “What are you doing?”

“This is what I asked Mr. Kringle for Daddy!” She exclaimed joyfully. “He did it! He really did it! I didn’t believe,” she turned to Rey, “I didn’t but Daddy told me that if I had faith that everything would turn out right, and it did!” She ran off again, much to Ben’s frustration. He made to go after her but Rey’s hand on his arm stopped him. 

“Did you really say that?” She asked softly. This time he knew exactly what she was thinking and he nodded. 

“Yes.” He replied solemnly. A wide smile covered her face as she pulled him down to kiss him and he happily wound his arms around her. When they separated he rested his chin atop her head and looked around. 

“You know, this place is for sale.” He commented. Rey laughed, the sound reverberating pleasantly through his chest. “Ami already likes it. Do you?” By the way Rey’s head darted up and her eyes widened up at him, he knew she understood his meaning. 

“Yes.” She breathed. “I do.” 

Ben grinned down at her. He could hear Ami running all over the second floor, making more noise than she ever had before, but never in his life had he felt more at peace. 

“Ben.” Rey’s tone took on a curious note and she gestured to the fireplace in the room. “Is that..?”

He turned and almost yelped in surprise. There, leaning against the bricks that made up the fireplace, was Kris’ cane. Or one very much like it.

“That’s impossible.” He swallowed. There was no way Kris could have pulled this off, unless he was really… “No." 

“Maybe I’m not such a great lawyer after all.” Rey groaned, ducking her head against his chest. 

All Ben could do was laugh as he embraced her. 

This Christmas was the strangest, best, most wonderful holiday he had ever had. 

He had found the love of his life, renewed faith, and, apparently, real estate. 

All because of a parade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My first completed reylo fic! I hope it was fun and fluffy for you all! Have a wonderful holiday season!


End file.
